


Miracles

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Presents, M/M, Miracles, Resurrection, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi Muto believed in miraclesHe always had, he always would





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of Yugioh Advent 2018- "Present"
> 
> I took a bit of a liberty with this theme but I didn't really want to do a traditional gift-giving thing for it

Yugi Muto believed in miracles

He always had, he always would

Ever since he was a little boy, he had believed in the impossible, the good and the great, the things that most people simply didn't

And even when life proved him wrong again and again, even when he was constantly shown the ugly side of the world, even when he was given every opportunity to stop believing in the good things...

He still believed

He still believed, and he was rewarded for that

Not a day would ever go by when he didn't think of Atem as a miracle

When he didn't think of him as a gift from the gods, when he didn't think of him as anything short of pure magic incarnate

Even after he had left, even now that Yugi was all alone, he still thought of it that way

Atem was a blessing, he always had been, he always would be

It wasn't anything less than that just because Yugi had had to give him up

Their time together wasn't any less magical just because Yugi was in pain now

Someday he would join Atem in the afterlife, they would be together for all of eternity, and nothing would separate them ever again

 _That_ would be a miracle, and nothing would change that

Yugi just had to wait for a little wile, that was all

And good things came to those who waited, right?

It just.... hurt, in the mean time

He tried his very hardest, his absolute best, not to let it

He tried as hard as he possibly could to be happy and to enjoy his life, to not take the gift he was being given for granted

But sometimes, he just couldn't help it

There were some days where he couldn't handle it anymore

Some days when he was in so much pain that he prayed to the gods for a miracle

And one day, they answered

\--

It was the worst during the holidays

Yugi found that out the hard way the first year that Atem was gone, and now he discovered that the second year really wasn't any better

He wasn't healing like everyone and everything said he should be, and though it concerned his freinds, Yugi found it to be .... normal that way

In all honesty, he didn't expect to heal

He figured that some time in the far off future the ache would dull enough that he could move through life without feeling it pulsing through every inch of his body, but... heal?

He wouldn't heal

People don't just heal after having a part of themselves ripped away

They may be able to work past the pain and keep going in life, they may be able to keep pushing onwards and be strong and come to a point where the pain doesn't bother them anymore, but he had a hard time believing anyone could just.... _heal_

Part of Yugi had been _destroyed_

There's just no healing from that

He didn't bother explaining this to anyone though

They wouldn't understand anyway, not from lack of trying, his freinds tried, and he knew that, but there was just... no way they possibly could understand without having been through it themselves

Besides that though, he just didn't want to be a burden

He knew how much his freinds worried about him and he didn't want them to worry even more so he pretended to be ok as much as he possibly could

But sometimes....

Sometimes even pretending was far, far too much to ask

It was Christmas Eve and it felt as though every inch of his body ached

He was sore all over, his stomach hurt, his head was pounding, he felt sick in nearly every conceivable way, and yet he had had the urge to leave the house

Maybe he just couldn't stand the silence and solitude of his room anymore

His grandfather had gone away on a short trip and was supposed to be back in the morning, leaving an already lonely Yugi completely by himself, not that he complained or made a big deal of that though

The last thing he wanted to do was make someone feel sorry for him

So here he was on Christmas Eve, wandering around sick as a dog and lonelier than ever

What a great way to spend the holidays

He had been walking around town for about an hour and was honestly getting ready to go home, when he suddenly heard something that made his entire world change

_"Aibou?"_

Stopping in his tracks, the duelist slowly turned around, and-

....

It.... couldn't be, could it...?

_"Atem?"_

Yet there he was

Of all the many, many times Yugi had imagined this moment, it had never been so vivid

Without hesitation, he rushed through the crowds, watching as the pharaoh did the same

He was shaking all over, and that full-body pain had suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with these terrible tremors as his eyes started to water with tears, and within moments, only moments, he felt warm skin beneath him and heavy arms around him and he was _home_ again

He inhaled, and Atem inhaled, and everything was right with the world again

"How? How are-"

"I don't know.... one moment I was in Aaru, the next I was here... Yugi, I've missed you so,"

"Missed" cannot possibly describe how Yugi has felt for the past two years, and without a second of hesitation, he leaned up, arms wrapping around Atem's neck, lips pressing against lips

If this is a temporary blessing, he's going to make the most of it

Atem is still dressed like a pharaoh, the poor thing must be freezing standing out in the snow like this, but Yugi will warm him later, for now he's indulging, he's letting himself have this, after two years of not letting himself greive properly, he's going to let himself have _this_

Neither knew how it happened

Neither honestly cared

They were together again, that was all that mattered

It was a blessing, of some sort, a gift from the gods- the greatest gift Yugi had ever been given

A _miracle_


End file.
